


Surprise

by deep_dark_dangerous



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bottom Tony Stark, Cock Cages, Come Marking, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, Edgeplay, Exhibitionism, Face-Fucking, Feminization, Forced Feminization, Fucking Machines, Gags, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Humiliation, Hurt Tony Stark, Kidnapped Tony Stark, Kidnapping, Kneeling, M/M, Makeup, Marking, Master/Slave, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Panty Kink, Pink Panties, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Bucky Barnes, Possessive Steve Rogers, Public Hand Jobs, Public Humiliation, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Skull Fucking, Somnophilia, Sounding, Tattoos, Top Bucky Barnes, Top Steve Rogers, Verbal Humiliation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-16 11:33:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18690655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deep_dark_dangerous/pseuds/deep_dark_dangerous
Summary: Steve is coleader of New York's criminal underground, who also happens to be crushing on a mechanic. His husband decides that what they need is an extra guest at their secret cabin.





	1. Chapter 1

“Stevie would you stop starin’? He’s gonna call the police if you keep this up,” Bucky says drawing Stevie’s eyes back to his husband and partner in crime.

Literally.

“Sorry Buck. It’s just that we’ve been laying low for two weeks and I haven’t had the chance to see him in forever and we’re leaving for our trip tonight so I won’t be able to see him again for another two weeks,” Steve says staring over at the mechanic’s garage in the hopes of catching sight of the pretty mechanic that works there. 

“I know how much you like making eyes at him. But can you at least try to show me some attention before this trip ends up being all things I want and none of what you want? I mean he does have an ass that is out of this world, but you’ll be driven out of your mind if all I plan is fishing,” Bucky asks and Steve blushes and nods his head.

He’s able to give Bucky his attention for ten minutes, a new record where the mechanic is involved, before his eyes are shifting back to watch the front of the shop.

“Come on,” Bucky says and stands before paying their bill.

“Where are we going?” Steve asks as they leave the cafe and start making their way across the street towards the mechanic shop.

“To go see if your little crush is here,” Bucky says and leads Steve into the shop. 

“Hi, can I help you?” a young brunette boy says looking up from a laptop.

“We’re looking for the guy that works here, short with salt and pepper hair?” Steve says and the kid perks up.

“You mean Mr. Stark! He went on vacation two weeks ago. He won’t be back for another couple of days,” the kid says and Steve falls quiet and pouts.

“Come on baby. Let’s head up to the cabin. He’ll be back around the time we will and you can talk to him then,” Bucky says Steve gets into their car and Bucky starts driving to their cabin.

“Would you stop pouting?” Bucky says resting his hand on Steve’s knee. When Steve doesn’t stop Bucky slides his hand up to cup Steve through his pants and the blonde gasps and and he shakes his head and tries to act like he’s not reacting to Bucky’s game.

“You are not going to cum understand Stevie. I have a surprise up at the cabin,” Bucky says and presses the heel of his hand against the zip and grinds it against Steve’s cock. 

That gets a reaction out of the other man and by the time they have made their way to the cabin he’s a shuddering mess and the car seat is wet with the sheer volume of pre-cum Steve was producing as they drove up.

“Now...should I give you a ruined orgasm? Bet your dick would look so good twitching in my hand as it is denied,” Bucky says with a grin.

“I ain’t one of the whores at our club Bucky. You do that to me and I won’t bed and cry pretty for you. I will cut your dick off,” Steve says and helps him with the suitcases which they leave by the door and collapse on the couch.

“God you are so wet,” Bucky says glad he had made Steve where wear pants. The precum allowing him to see everything his husband has under them. 

“Are you going to do something about it?” Steve asks wagging an eyebrow and Bucky grins.

“Me? No, I’m tired from driving up here. But I do think your little surprise should be enough to help with your problem,” Bucky says jacking Steve’s cock a couple of times before pulling away to get him turned on even more.

“What’s the surprise?” Steve asks moaning as Bucky makes Steve spread his legs wide on the couch.

“You close?” Bucky asks.

“Y...yeah Buck so close. I’m gonna blow if you don’t do something to me right now,” Steve whines and Bucky edges him again and Steve is practically vibrating with anger and sexual frustration.

“Good. It’ll mean you will be absolutely brutal when you play with your gift. I’m glad. It was made to be used rough. Come on out Antonia! Let Master show Daddy his gift!” Bucky calls out and Steve’s eyes lock on movement down the hall.

Steve nearly cums on the spot when he realizes that Tony Stark, his sexy little mechanic, is on the floor in nothing but makeup, a collar, handcuffs, and a pair of sexy lace pink panties that show his cute little caged cock through them.

“Oh my,” Steve breathes out as the man settles up on his knees, arms locked behind his back, and looks up at Steve between Steve’s legs. Bucky smiles and edges Steve again mere inches from the bound captive’s face.

“Stevie, meet Antonia. She’s your surprise,” Bucky says.


	2. Chapter 2

Steve stares down at the naked man in front of him. He’s fantasized about having the mechanic in this exact position. Although he had never considered putting the man in panties and he has to wonder if they were Tony’s to begin with or if Bucky had made the man try on all sorts of slutty little outfits. Steve looks over at Bucky.

“How long have you had him?” Steve asks watching Bucky’s hand slide into Tony’s hair and draw him closer to Steve’s cock. The smaller man jerks a little but quickly settles down when Bucky’s hand tightens in his hair.

“I took the little slut two weeks ago,” Bucky says and Tony’s breath hitches just before his face is pushed into Steve’s groin roughly and Steve gasps as he humps against his face. Tony hardly even reacts, he just takes the humping like a little slut.

“You wanna cum on her face, in her mouth, or in that cute little pussy she’s hiding in her sexy panties?” Bucky asks yanking Tony back by the hair and Steve can see a scratch from the zipper of his pants just above Tony’s eyebrow.

“Just wanna cum,” Steve says and Bucky smiles and pats his leg and turns his attention back to Tony.

“I guess it’s your decision baby girl. Do you want Daddy to cum in your warm mouth?” Bucky asks shoving three fingers into their captive’s mouth making him gag. “Or maybe you want Daddy to cum on you. Make sure every man knows that you are such a naughty little slut for your Daddy and Master?” Bucky adds and slaps Tony’s face with a chuckle. “Or maybe you want Daddy in your cute little virgin pussy,” Bucky says and leans forward to shove a finger deep into the man’s hole making him keen softly.

“Not there. If I’m going to use her pussy I want to be able to take my time, breed her full and taker her apart,” Steve says and Bucky slides his finger out and pinches the rim making Tony yelp softly.

“Pick a place for Daddy’s cum to go,” Bucky coos and Tony shivers and bites into a pink painted lip nervously.

“F...face,” Tony finally says and yelps when Bucky pinches a nipple.

“Say it properly,” he growls and Tony takes a deep breath.

“D...Daddy, please cum on my face,” Tony says and Steve moans and Bucky helps him with the zipper and all it takes is a single touch to Tony’s face to have Steve cumming in ropes of cum across the man’s face and he looks up at them with soft fearful brown eyes.

Later Steve sets the table and looks into the living room where Bucky has been fucking their guest’s mouth since Steve had orgasmed last. Tony is still covered in cum and his wrists have been rubbed raw by his handcuffs and his cock is leaking through the cage. Apparently Bucky had fed him viagra before they had come.

“Bucky leave him alone, he looks like he’s gonna pass out,” Steve says coming in with a plate of fruit cubes and steak. He places the stakes on the table and then grabs Tony’s face.

“Ask Daddy for a snack slut,” Steve purrs and Tony opens his mouth and Steve places one on his tongue and he chews. Steve smiles and slaps him and Tony gasps and tears fall from his eyes. Steve feeds him a few more bites of food before locking him into his cage with a machine set to fuck into him slowly. 

“Goodnight slut, see you for breakfast,” Steve says and goes to bed.

“So tell me how you got your hands on her and how you got her so well behaved. Please?” Steve says settling himself under Bucky’s arm to listen.

“Well since you asked nicely. This is how I did it..."


	3. Chapter 3

Bucky watches as the cute thing that Stevie’s been crushing on closes his shop up for the night. The man is set to go on vacation tomorrow and Bucky knows his will be his only chance to get the anniversary present he wants for Stevie.

He makes his move when he sees the man try in vain to reach the gate to pull it over the storefront. 

“Hey, you need a little help there?” Bucky asks making the man look up at him.

“Yeah, thanks. There used to be a cinder block but some guys used it to break into my shop last week,” he says and Bucky already knew that. Stevie had dumped their bodies in the river after getting the money back and putting the money back in the register.

“You can't trust anyone anymore,” Bucky tsks pulling the gate down.

“I'm Tony,” he says.

“I'm Bucky, but you can call me Master,” Bucky says driving a syringe into Tony's supple thigh and catches him as he drops.

Bucky watches as Tony comes too in the passenger seat of his car. A blanket draped over his body to hide the ropes holding him to the seat. When Tony becomes aware and his eyes shoot open and he tries to struggle but he’s tied tightly. 

“Good morning slut. Don’t pull too hard, you’ll bruise yourself,” Bucky says, Stevie would hate him if he let any of that sweet soft skin get marked by anything other than them. 

“What...Where am I? Who are you?” Tony asks and starts squirming, completely ignoring Bucky’s warning.

“I’m Bucky but you can call me Master,” Bucky says and Tony glares at his hand as Bucky moves it under the blanket and moves it so only his cock is visible.

“What are you doing?” Tony squeaks and Bucky simply smiles and slowly begins stroking the small cock in his hand in few view of the window and watches Tony’s face heats up and he screams at him to stop but Bucky isn’t worried, the car is sound proof. He made sure of it when he uses it to kill people.

“Awww look at that baby girl, you have some admirers,” Bucky says noticing a care close beside theirs and the occupants are staring at Tony with open hunger. When Tony registers this he squeaks and tries to hide in the blanket and Bucky chuckles and starts to stroke the cock faster and faster and listens to the tiny whimpers that fall from Tony’s lips and watched as perfectly straight teeth sink into a plump lip and after two more strokes Tony is cumming so hard it hits the windshield and the audience cheers and Tony sobs as they drive away and Bucky smirks and tucks him away.

Bucky’s safehouse is modest, just a small colonial style on the outside and on the inside completely soundproof.

If Bucky ever met the inventor of soundproofing he’d probably kiss them.

Tony is still out of it from his orgasm when Bucky unties him and carries him into the house and fits him in handcuffs and an ankle spreader. He manages to get Tony’s cock locked into a plastic pink cage before Tony’s shows signs of being aware. 

“Perfect, we’re gonna look at different panties and see which ones look good on you. I want your outfit for meeting Stevie all set up before I work on your training,” Bucky says and drapes a pair of flag oriented panties over Tony’s pelvis.

“No, you look like the fourth of July threw up on you,” Bucky says and tries a french maid’s outfit.

“Maybe when we take you to our club,” Bucky says and Tony shudders a little.

“Look, I don’t have a lot of money but you can have all of it if you just let me go,” Tony says.

“I don’t want money baby girl, I want this cute little pussy wrapped around my cock and that tiny little clit locked up and only allowed to cum when I allow it,” Bucky says and drapes black assless panties over Tony and shakes his head and tries a pair of pink panties and smiles.

“Perfect, soft pink is the perfect color for good little girls,” Bucky says.

“You’re sick,” Tony says.

“Oh honey, all these outfits came from your closet,” Bucky says and watches Tony’s face drain of color.

“That’s right slut, I’ve seen all of your dirty little secrets, and I am going to make sure that you experience all of them,” Bucky promises darkly and Tony cries out as a lubed finger breaches his hole and Bucky opens him up quickly and pushes a plug into Tony’s hole and gives his ass a pat when it rests on his prostate.

“Come on slut, you have a lot of work before you’re ready for Daddy,” Bucky says.

“Nahh! Bucky!” Steve cries out and cums into Bucky’s hand where he had been stroking Steve while recounting his kidnapping of Tony.

“You like that Stevie?” 

“Yeah, god Buck,” Steve says shoving Bucky’s hand away when he tries to stroke him when he’s oversensitive.

“It’ll be a shame to have to put her back at the end of this weekend, but I don’t want to have to deal with all the people that actually care about looking for her,” Bucky says.

“We’ll leave our club card when we leave her, I’m assuming you trained her to only cum on command?” Steve asks.

“Yeah, little slut can’t get off unless her Daddy or Master tell her to,” Bucky says remembering how he made Tony cum five times in a row simply by ordering him to.

“Then she has to come to us. Little slut like that will obviously touch herself and when she does she’ll realize she can’t come and she’ll come to us, all needy and desperate. Ready to do anything to get one of us to say the magic words,” Steve says and mouths the bulge in Bucky’s boxers and Bucky grins when Steve sucks him off and when he cums down Steve’s throat they turn off the lights and go to bed thinking about the all the things they can do to the little slut waiting for them getting her brains fucked out.

That weekend they spend time making sure that they try each and every one of their kinks out of their captive and Tony is exquisite in his suffering.

Their favorite part to torment is her perky tits. Steve spends hours slapping, pinching, sicking and squeezing Tony’s breasts until they are nice and soft and his chest is so swollen that he looks like a woman and that thought echoes in Steve’s head as he cums in Tony’s hair and uses it to slick Tony’s hair down.

The night before they have to leave they shave Tony of all his hair minus his head and eyebrows and he looks so young and innocent standing there with soft silky smooth skin exposed for their groping hands. 

Bucky takes his tattoo gun and Steve holds him down as they write, ‘Daddy’s good girl, and Master’s property’ on each thigh and when they are down they move to the final step of making sure that their good girl will never forget them.

“What do you say Buck? Do we pierce her sexy tits or her leaking clit?” Steve asks.

“Tits, I want to sound her for the trip home,” Bucky says and they pierce Tony’s nipples and through one they put a charm that says Steve and through the other they put one that says Bucky and they pinch them shut so only they can get them off.

The next morning Bucky slides a sound into Tony’s cock, still in the cock cage and position him in the back seat strapped upside down so his hole is on display in the back window and Bucky hooks up a small fucking machine and pushes it into Tony’s hole and Tony keens as hit starts going and they drive home to a soundtrack of Tony’s soft gasps, pleas, and sobs.

Breaking into his apartment is easy, and so is leaving Tony’s tied to his bed gagged and still being fucked by the machine.

“This is see you later baby girl. We know you’ll miss us so when you’re ready come here,” Bucky says pushing the piece of paper into Tony’s saliva slicked mouth and they leave and lock the door behind them.

They’ll see her again soon.

They’re sure of it.


	4. Chapter 4

Tony slides a hand slowly down his stomach towards his hard and leaking cock and wraps his hand around it and spreads the pre-cum over his shaft, trying to make the glide easier and he moans softly as his hand glides up and down. His cock twitches and more pre-cum leaks out and he reaches up with his other hand and tweaks his nipple.

His breathing hitches and his hand speeds up as he chases his orgams, He can feel it settling under his skin in a dull ache and he arches his back as he strokes even faster. Faster than is generally safe and his breath is coming out in harsh pants and he strokes one final time and he can feel his orgasm ebb and he sobs.

Tony throws his pillow against the wall and sighs in the sheet. Three weeks since he was let go by his captors and no matter how hard he tried he still can’t cum. No fantasy, no porn, no trick is enough to get him over the edge and into an orgasm.

Just like Master always said, Tony’s orgasms would always belong to him and Daddy. Tony zips his jeans on and grabs his keys and storms out of his apartment and drives downtown to the club named on the card Master had slipped into his mouth when they took him home.

Tony steps towards the entrance and is stopped outside by the bouncer, a big tall blonde with bulging muscles and hair nearly as long as Tony’s lower arm and Tony huddles in on himself.

“Name,” the man says.

“T...Tony Stark?” Tony squeaks out and a lithe and deadly looking woman with hair as red as blood steps out of the shadows and looks him over like he’s a fly in her trap or some other poetic metaphor.

“I have an Antonia Stark written down,” the man says smirking and looking Tony up and down making his skin crawl.

“Guest of the Bosses. I’ll take her to their private floor,” she says and Tony finds himself shoved into the elevator and is left there are it starts to climb and Tony forces his breathing to stay steady. When he steps out of the elevator he finds Steve and Bucky...Daddy and Master...no Steve and Bucky and waiting there for him.

“Hello Antonia. We knew that you would come visit us. Why are you still dressed? Haven’t we both taught you better than that?” Master asks circling him slowly and Tony fights the urge to drop to his knees.

“Tony. My name is Tony and I want you to undo whatever you did to me. I can’t cum no matter what I do,” Tony says and Master...Bucky, presses up against his back while Daddy pushes up to his front and they each begin kissing his neck and Tony shudders.

“None of that! Just undo whatever you did so I can cum!” Tony says and Bucky slaps a hand down on Tony’s cock and Tony yelps and suddenly he can feel his orgasm beginning to build up.

“Now, now, baby girl you know that you can’t cum unless Daddy or I say you can. Do you want to know why?” Bucky asks pulling Tony’s hands up and above his head before saying, “because you are a slut who needs to be controlled, who needs pleasure needs to be controlled so it doesn’t hurt her,” Bucky says spanking his cock harder and Tony yelps again.

“Are you ready baby? Ready to ask for what you need?” Bucky asks.

“Please make me cum Master,” Tony breathes out and Bucky moans and slides a few lubed fingers into Tony’s hole while Steve twists and pinches Tony’s nipples.

“Ask for my cock Tonia,” Bucky says and Tony squeezes his eyes shuts and takes a breath.

“Please Master, can I have your cock in my pussy? I’d like your cock in my pussy. Please,” Tony says and Bucky slides in and bends Tony in half and slides Tony’s mouth over Steve’s cock and Steve moans and starts thrusting up into his skull while Bucky hammers into his ass. 

“Gonna take our cum so good doll. Gonna be fat with it,” Bucky growls and he and Steve cum into Tony whose dick is twitching like crazy.

“What do you think Stevie, does your little girl deserve to cum?” Bucky asks toying with the dick hanging below his. Tony sobs softly and his cock twitches and Bucky chuckles and strokes again. 

“Please! Please! Please!” Tony pleads when Steve’s cock slides out of his mouth.

“Please what baby girl? I can’t help if I don’t know what you want?” Steve coos and Tony squeezes his eyes shut tears falling from them.

“Please Daddy make my clit squirt!” Tony shouts and Steve smiles.

“Cum slut,” Steve says.

“Thank you Daddy. Thank you Master,” Tony screams as he cums harder than he has in his life and he passes out.

He regains consciousness several times after that. One time when Master has him bent over a bar on the second floor staring down into the crowd of club goers. Another time Daddy is spreading his pussy open for people to examine. Another time he wakes up to find both Master and Daddy buried in his cunt, he’s only awake for a second after that.

The last time he wakes up Steve is buried deep in his cunt and on the phone discussing a business deal not sounding at all like he’s buried balls deep in Tony’s pussy.

He passes out for a while after that.


	5. Chapter 5

“Faster!” Master snarls and Tonia yelps as the leather riding crop lands with a loud smack on her left nipple. The piercings had finally healed and it seems like Master and Daddy are dedicated to making her need even more time to heal.

“I said faster you slut! No one wants a lazy cunt!” Master says and Tonia rides Daddy's cock as fast as the chair will allow her to. Every thrust knocks the breath from her lungs.

“I...I’m sorry. As...entertaining as this display is, we were hoping to discuss business,” a voice says and Tonia blushes she had completely forgotten that she, Master, and Daddy weren’t alone. The man is some up and coming criminal nobody who wanted a step up in the underground. Tonia giggles at the idea that he actually thinks he has a chance to get anything from Master and Daddy. They don’t seem very interested in him.

“Sorry? There something wrong with a man enjoying a nice wet cunt while he has to deal with someone who is so incompetent that he ends up in jail every other day,” Daddy thrusts up into Tonia and she stops listening to the men talking around as Daddy pounds into that good place in her pussy but Daddy slows down and she turns back to the conversation just as the man gets up and leaves.

Good, now she’ll have their full attention.

“Such a good slut for us cunt. He is an even bigger idiot than we thought if he can’t see how gorgeous you truly are, for a slut that is,” Master says and Tonia beams as they slide her collar around her throat and she crawls behind them out to the main room of the club. The people there stop what they are doing to watch and Tonia knows better than to look into any of them in the eye. 

She’s learned that lesson once already.

“We’re gonna go easy on you today Tonia, just one edge then an orgasm because some of the equipment needs to be fixed,” Daddy says and Tonia bows her head. It was so nice of Master to have her work there maintaining the equipment.

The doms in the club gather around them and Tonia settles back and spreads her legs and makes sure her hands are behind her back like Master taught her.

The edge goes quickly thanks to the fucking from earlier and Master talks them through all the various steps that are required for this to work and be safe.

They may not care about Tonia safety when they have sex, but a lot of the club goers actually care about one another.

The edge comes closer and when Master is done with his lesson he rubs Tonia to an orgasm and Tonia cums and then she is cleaned up a little and Master cums on her face and she sets to work.

As is her life now.


End file.
